


if you don't love me now

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: (not the two of them though), Alzheimer's Disease, F/F, Family Issues, First Meetings, Lesbian AU, Mentions of Death, cis-girls au, it's not as angsty as it sounds, old people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Caring for old people as they're dying isn't most people's dream job, but Katya likes it. It makes her feel like a good person, and if she hears the most interesting things on people's death bed, well, that's just a bonus.But never in a million years she imagined meeting someone like Trixie at her workplace. If only she could figure out what exactly is Trixie's relationship with the lovely Mrs. Foster...
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Trixya fic. Hopefully I did a good enough job to make you guys interested in it, but I don't think it will be very long anyway. (if someone is interested in betaing, I'd be more than grateful)
> 
> This story deals with issues related to old age, dementia, etc. I'm trying to be thoughtful about it, but if I said something in an indelicate or offensive way, please don't hesitate to reach out.
> 
> Title from Fleetwood Mac's "The Chain"

“Oh, you’re very handsome, Mr. Young. I’d marry you in a heartbeat, and not just because you’re a rich bastard.”

The old man laughed, and Katya held his hand, smiling back. Unsurprisingly, he transitioned into heavy coughing, and she stood to help him sit up a little on his hospital bed. It wasn’t very helpful to stop the man’s spasms, but it gave her a sense of doing something instead of just watching. And it provided some moral support. Or at least she hoped so.

Mr. Young laid down again, still breathing heavily through the oxygen tube under his nose. He always breathed heavily, or at least for the whole two weeks that Katya had known him, but this was something else. Deep, rough inhales that seemed to stretch further and further away from each other. It was okay, she had seen it happen enough by now not to be too nervous about it. Her hand was on his once again, and she began babbling about all the things the two of them could do if they married. At one point, she didn’t know if he was still listening, but she kept talking anyway.

Katya only let go of him once she knew she would get in trouble if she didn’t call a doctor. It would be no use, of course, but it was protocol. She didn’t go back to the room after the doctor strolled in. She didn’t like that guy, he treated the patients like pieces of machinery in his personal line of production. She would take care of Mr. Young once he was gone. Both the doctor and the old man, technically speaking.

She walked over to the hospice’s small living room, empty but for an old lady watching TV in her wheelchair. It wasn’t a fancy facility, most people ending up there for the lack of anywhere else to go, rather than because they chose it. The staff tried to make their stay comfortable, but usually there was not much they could do. Personally, Katya liked to be with people at the end of their life. It was thankless work, but fascinating in its own way.

Katya went to the vending machines at the corner of the living room, looking for a snack. To her surprise, the machine was occupied at the moment, apparently winning a fight against a curvy blonde. A _young_ curvy blonde. Katya absolutely did not stare at her ass for a moment.

“Did you know that vending machines kill more people than sharks?” she said, leaning against the wall, delighted in the way the stranger startled at the sound of her voice.

“I believe you. They’re clearly not above robbery, and the crime life isn’t easy,” said the woman, giving the machine one last kick before turning around. Fuck, she was pretty.

Katya laughed, her wheeze a little more contained than usual. “Want some help or are you on a revenge mission?”

“I’ll have you know that I paid for that snickers bar.” She pointed accusingly at the glass door of the machine, where the candy bar was indeed stuck.

“Sorry about that. I’ve been hanging out around Barbara here a lot, and I’m such a bad influence on her,” said Katya, gesturing so the woman would take a step back. “I’m coming for you Barbara,” she said with a voice, hoping the pretty blonde would get the reference. She then paid for a snickers bar herself so the coil would move and drop the stranger’s bar along with her own.

“Is Barbara the machine?” asked the woman with a smile on her voice.

“She used to be Carl, but you know how these things go.”

The woman laughed, loud and rich with a full-body movement.

Katya couldn’t help but smile. “I’m Katya,” she said, handing her the chocolate.

“Trixie.” Her smile was beautiful, but Katya could only see it for a second before Trixie tore into her Snickers bar, as if starving. “Sorry,” she said with a full mouth. “It’s kind of a long ride, and I was too anxious to stop.”

Katya chuckled and gave Trixie her own chocolate too. She wasn’t hungry anyway. “Who are you here for?” It was such a cliché question, but what else was she supposed to ask? “Not in a creepy way! I’m one of the orderlies, maybe I can help you around.”

“How would that be creepy?” There was a piece of chocolate stuck in Trixie's teeth and Katya had never been so endeared.

“Oh, you’d be surprised.”

Trixie laughed again. It was a wonderful laugh, and Katya worried for her addictive personality.

“I’m here for Mrs. Foster,” said Trixie, looking away for a second, but Katya still saw a shadow crossing her eyes at the mention. That kind of reaction wasn’t news for Katya, but it still wasn’t easy to see it in such a bubbly person.

“Oh, lovely Mrs. Foster!” Katya walked to a nurse station and motioned for Trixie to follow. They crossed the living room side by side, Trixie still chewing. “Did you get some bad news about her? You seem very worried. I didn’t personally see her today, but she seemed fine yesterday.”

“Hm, not really. I just didn’t know she was in care. It shocked me a bit.” She threw the candy package away as Katya typed into the paleozoic computer they had out there.

“Okay… Yep, nurse Harry was with her at lunch and didn’t note anything unusual. Would you like me to see if she’s awake?”

“Why- I mean, can I ask that? Why is she here?” Trixie was biting her lip. Even if Katya weren’t allowed to answer that (which she was), she would have, she was sure.

“Of course you can.” She scrolled up Mrs. Foster’s file. “So, she was admitted about a month ago. It seems like her Alzheimer’s is getting the best of her. Her kids were probably too scared to let her live alone, and too busy to take care of her themselves." She suddenly widened her eyes. "Wait, are you one of her kids?”

“No,” said Trixie, chuckling. “You can talk shit about them if you want.”

Katya smiled. “Nice try, but I’m not the shit-talking type. Besides, I’ve only been here for a few weeks. I didn’t see her get in to be sure you’re not just trying to find out what I’d say behind your back.”

Trixie chuckled, but she was still worrying her lip between her teeth.

“Would you like to see her?” asked Katya kindly.

Trixie paused. The poor girl was so scared. Katya wanted to hug her. “Yeah, I mean, of course! That’s what I came for, right?” said Trixie with a stiff smile.

"It's going to be okay," said Katya, getting out of the nurse's station and placing a hand on Trixie's arm. She was too self-conscious to hold it there, however, and the touch was brief. "Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is not beta'd.

Katya had always been lonely. It had bothered her when she was younger, but it was more of a blurry line between solitude and loneliness nowadays. It was nice. But no matter how much of a lone wolf Katya admitted to being, there were times when being utterly alone weighed her down. There was a big difference between choosing to spend some time away from everyone else and being by herself because there was simply nobody there. She had thought there was no escape from that feeling anymore, the dreadful realization that if she disappeared one day, people might not even notice.

But then, Trixie came around. 

She was like a light. Every time she entered the room the colors were brighter and the smiles were wider. Katya couldn’t understand why; it wasn’t like Trixie was the kind of person that remembered everybody’s name or said good morning to every soul that crossed her path. Nevertheless, the world was happier with Trixie in it, inexorably, like a chemical reaction. 

She came to see Mrs. Foster, of course. It wasn’t like she came because of Katya or anything. Ever since that first day, she became one of the rare regulars in the clinic, even going as far as to pay a visit to some of the other patients. “Just the cool ones,” she’d said. She liked people who hated her, was Katya’s opinion. Trixie would laugh the hardest when she managed to get some old man to tell her to fuck off. It was ridiculous and kind of rude. Katya loved it. 

Mrs. Foster herself didn’t remember Trixie all the time, but she seemed happy in her company either way. Their relationship was a mystery, and Katya was going out of her mind trying to figure out how they knew each other. Trixie clearly cared about Mrs. Foster a lot, and the few times Katya eavesdropped made it clear that they were not family. At least in the usual sense of the word. 

They weren’t neighbors either. Trixie always complained about traffic and Katya knew for a fact that Mrs. Foster didn’t live far from the clinic (which was one of the reasons she was there and not somewhere else. Her family didn’t bother to know if it was a nice place or not, they just dropped her whenever it was easier).

It didn’t matter, not really. But Katya wanted to know! Trixie was there at least twice a week, and she was wonderfully patient with this adorable old lady, in a way that didn’t come naturally to her if her other interactions were anything to go by. But why?

“So, the gems are gay and fusion is sex,” said Katya one Thursday night roughly two months after they first met. She was sitting next to Trixie on the hospice’s old couch, watching cartoons. Trixie clearly took the show very seriously, and Katya was having endless fun trying to ruin it for her. 

It was the night shift, so Katya was practically alone as a staff member. She wouldn’t be able to sit on the couch otherwise, someone would certainly snitch. But right now, the only people in the room were her, Trixie, and Mrs. Foster, who was sitting in an armchair and watching the girls instead of the TV. 

“It’s not sex!” exclaimed Trixie with a laugh. “It’s a kid’s show!” Trixie’s laughter was so loud that Katya was always surprised that nobody woke up. 

“It’s dirty, shameful sex. Look at the way they blush!” Katya took some chips from Trixie’s bag and kept talking with her mouth full. “And what about that one going to great lengths to make it happen? And the other one being so mad when she found out it was a lie? I’m sorry mama, but it’s sex. And they’re doing it in front of the kid, too.”

Trixie laughed even louder. Katya felt proud, somehow. “It’s not sex! It’s just… a very strong bonding experience,” said Trixie.

“Come on-”

“You always had the nicest laughter, Trixie dear,” said Mrs. Foster, shutting them both up. “My house was ever so quiet after you left. I missed you.”

The tears in Trixie’s eyes weren’t from laughter anymore. “I missed you too.” That kind of coherent conversation was becoming rarer and rarer between those two, and Trixie was clearly drinking it like she was starving for it. She collapsed to the floor, kneeling in front of Mrs. Foster’s chair. “I’m so sorry. I wish I could’ve visited more often, I-”

“I know dear, don’t worry,” said Mrs. Foster, reaching to touch Trixie’s face. She had such kind eyes, so much more beautiful now that they weren’t glazed.

Katya muted the TV and stayed quiet.

“You’re like a mother to me,” whispered Trixie, kissing the old woman’s hand as if she was a queen. Or the pope. Katya wondered if she should leave, but she didn’t want to disturb them by moving. 

Mrs. Foster sighed. “You’re a wonderful girl. My Jenny never deserved you.”

Wait, what? 

Trixie started to cry, holding Mrs. Foster’s hand to her face. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so sorry. I could have taken care of you. I knew they took you for granted, I-”

Mrs. Foster frowned, and Katya watched with sorrow as confusion set on her face. “Why are you crying, Trixie?” asked the old lady, pulling her hand back. “Did you fight with your mother again? I’m going to call her!” she got up, and Katya was quickly on her feet to support her. 

“Why don’t I take you to your room, Mrs. Foster?” she said, guiding the woman gently towards the hallway. “You can lie down, and maybe we’ll place that call later, what do you think?”

“That sounds lovely dear, yes. My head is a bit heavy.”

\--

When Katya came back, Trixie was still quietly sobbing on the floor, watching the muted TV. She was leaning on the armchair like she had been defeated, weak. Lucid moments were a blessing and a curse at the same time. Katya had seen many broken hearts because of them, but never one that touched her so deeply. 

“Oh, honey,” said Katya, sitting down and coaxing Trixie into a hug. 

She went willingly, crying even harder as she gripped Katya’s shirt. “I should’ve been there.”

“You’re here now. It counts.”

“Yeah but she isn’t. Not all the time,” said Trixie, sitting up and wiping away her tears. Her breath was still ragged. “I should’ve been there before. Always.”

“You would if you could.” Katya’s fingers were in Trixie’s hair, combing it back comfortingly. How did that happen? 

“She’s my- She was my mother in law,” confessed Trixie, looking away. “I had just come out, and she accepted me in her family when my own mother was tossing me away. I- I wanted to marry her daughter. I don’t even know if I loved Jenny that much, but her family was so… so perfect. I wanted to be part of the family, I-” she looked back at Katya, interrupting herself. “Sorry, you don’t want to hear this.”

“Of course I do!” Katya scooched closer. “We have a pool going on, but I don’t think anybody guessed ‘ex-mother in law’. Would you mind telling everybody she was your sugar mommy?” She just made it up, but Trixie smiled and that was all that mattered. 

“Did you think she was my sugar mommy?” asked Trixie with a wet chuckle. 

Katya touched the tear-tracks on her face, gently wiping them away. “Nobody would take ‘mafia boss’ seriously.”

Trixie laughed and reached up to wipe her own tears away, nudging Katya’s hand off her face. It was such a quiet, contained laugh it broke Katya’s heart. 

And that’s when she realized she was in love. 

Well, at least she was a lesbian this time. Or at least bi. 

“So, is there some metaphor for sex in this cartoon?” asked Katya, shifting to sit beside Trixie, facing the TV. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she quickly unmuted the television so Trixie wouldn’t hear it. The previous show had ended, and now there was a differently-styled cat on screen. 

“Everything is a metaphor for sex if you think hard enough,” said Trixie, laying her head on Katya’s shoulder. She wasn’t crying anymore but Katya still felt like tucking her into her lap. 

Katya laughed weakly, just for show, and didn’t say anything else. She stared at the TV, listening to Trixie breathe and trying to remember when was the last time she felt like this.

Fuck, what did she do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya realized she was in love with Trixie. What now?

“I’m so glad you moved on,” said Mrs. Foster with a conspiratory smile that made no sense at all.

She and Trixie were sitting at the table in Mrs. Foster’s room, playing dominoes. Sometimes when Trixie visited, Mrs. Foster would talk her ears off, usually about her late husband (though she didn’t always realize he was already dead). Other times, Trixie would be the one talking, venting about something or another that happened at work. Mrs. Foster didn’t always get what she was saying, but she always listened, and that alone was enough.

Today, however, it had been a silent day. They were playing a game and enjoying each other’s company. It was simple and wonderful. They hadn’t been talking about anything in particular, and there was nobody else in the room with them, so Trixie had no idea what the old lady was talking about.

“Hm, thanks,” she said, confused. The sad part was that she couldn’t even tell if Mrs. Foster was talking about the present or if she was reliving something from years ago. Wow, maybe Trixie had taken too long to get over Jenny after all.

“Is she good to you?”

Trixie was at a loss. “Who?”

“Well, your new girlfriend, obviously,” said Mrs. Foster, placing a tile on the table next to Trixie’s double six. She still had that secretive smile on her face.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, Mrs. Foster,” said Trixie kindly. Maybe she was confusing Trixie with somebody else?

“Oh, come on now. I’ve seen the way she looks at you! You don’t have to lie to me, Trixie.”

Okay, so she knew who Trixie was. Good, that was good. “Sorry, Mrs. Foster, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” There was no other way to put it.

“About you and the nurse, of course.” Mrs. Foster rolled her eyes and smiled as if exasperated by Trixie’s game.

Trixie could practically hear the penny dropping. “Katya? She’s not my girlfriend,” she said, a little too fast for it to be natural.

“Alright then. I’m happy for you regardless.” It was clear that Mrs. Foster didn’t believe her. Why was Trixie feeling so defensive about it, anyway?

Well, she knew why, if she was honest with herself. She had also noticed the way Katya looked at her. How her attitude changed once they talked about Trixie’s relationship; when it became clear that she was gay. Katya became softer. She laughed more at Trixie’s awful jokes, touched her a whole lot without any reason, and just looked at her in a way that was impossible to ignore.

It wasn’t that Trixie didn’t like her. She did. She liked her a lot. Too much, maybe. But she hadn’t had a girlfriend in years. Well, since Jenny, actually, and look how that turned out. So, she was feigning indifference, even if every time Katya’s hand grabbed her arm her whole body became warmer. Even her heart.

 _I’m so glad you moved on_. Had Trixie been hung up on Jenny for that long? What was it now, seven years? Jesus Christ! The girl wasn’t even that good to her, she was just… some kind of comfort zone. It had always been about her family, about how they took Trixie in when she came out, how kind and loving they were, how happy she was when she was there. Wasn’t it?

“Oh, I won!” cheered Mrs. Foster, placing her last tile on the table so adorably happy that Trixie wanted to smother her.

“Another round!” said Trixie, already turning the tiles around. “I won’t let you win this time.”

Mrs. Foster giggled. God, Trixie loved her so much.

\--

Katya was trying to play solitaire. The clinic’s computer might have been as old as their patients, but it was still good enough for that, at least. However, she was much too distracted. Trixie was just a few yards away in Mrs. Foster’s room and Katya could hear the faint hum of her voice and, occasionally, the guffaw of her laughter.

She had no reason to go there, to sit with them, to join the game they were playing. Not only because she technically had to stay on the station in case somebody pressed the call button, but also because she didn’t want to impose. Lately, she felt like everything with Trixie was a bit too desperate, as if Katya was trying to suck up on every second of the other woman’s presence or she would die of longing.

This falling in love thing wasn’t going very well. It was kind of inconvenient, actually. The nervous sweats, the I-can’t-focus-on-what-you’re-saying-’cause-you’re-just-so-pretty. She could go without it, honestly. Besides, Trixie had made it clear that she wasn’t interested, at all. Katya was sure she was obvious enough. She couldn’t help it. Trixie’s total lack of response should have been enough for Katya’s heart to calm the fuck down. Instead, it tried to take whatever it could get, even if it was scrapes of attention, scattered crumbs of an affection that wasn’t really there.

The virtual cards on her game started cascading around the screen, signaling she’d won. Katya sighed, not drawing an ounce of satisfaction from it. She started another game.

“Would you like to grab a coffee?”

Katya looked up. Trixie had said it from yards away, as if she couldn’t wait until she got to the nurse station to say it.

“Sure,” said Katya, getting up and grabbing her mug from the counter.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Trixie looked way too serious. Maybe even a little nervous?

“Did something happen? Is Mrs. Foster okay? Did you guys fight?”

Trixie rounded the station, taking the mug from Katya’s hand and placing it back on the counter.

“You can’t be back here, common peasant.” Katya had a nervous smile on her face too, now. Something definitely happened.

“You wanna go out with me or not?” Trixie was so close it was taking a humongous effort for Katya not to stare at her lips.

“What’s going on, Tracy?” asked Katya, touching Trixie’s arm. She could see the way Trixie’s breath hitched. She let it go. “You know I can’t leave just like that, what if-”

“Not now! Ugh, why are you being so thick today?” She took a step closer, breathed, calmed herself a bit. “I’m asking you out,” she murmured, “like on a date.”

“Yes,” Katya blurted out like the desperate fool she was. She let out a weird laugh that got stuck in between nervous and elated. “What- I mean, I thought-” She gave up on talking and pulled Trixie into a hug. The smell of her shampoo invaded Katya’s nostrils, her eyes fluttering closed.

Trixie hugged back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date, but does it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best work, but at least I did something, right? And finished it! thank you guys for the support <3

They went for a lunch date at a lovely vegan place downtown. Trixie was wearing pink and had her hair in a ponytail, looking as beautiful as ever and like she belonged in that scenery. Katya almost asked for a picture. She herself was wearing a delightfully weird dress that earned her some raised eyebrows. It was exactly the sort of impression she was hoping to make. 

Before she got there, Katya worried that the date might be awkward. Though the two of them usually had fun, easy talks, they always happened in the clinic where there was a myriad of things happening at the same time. At a restaurant, it would be just the two of them, no old people to need Katya or a TV to watch or anything. What if they had nothing in common after all? 

Well, they didn’t actually have that much in common. But they complemented each other so well that it didn’t matter. Katya would talk about some deathbed stories, Trixie would make fun of her dress and begin talking about her cartoons and everything was just fine. More than fine, it was great. So great that another worry began to cripple its way into Katya’s mind: what if all they could be was just friends?

“I’m sorry,” said Trixie. They were walking to Trixie’s office building so she could get back to work, so slowly that it was obvious neither of them wanted the date to end. “I’m not very good at this.”

“What? Walking in heels?” asked Katya, making a face at Trixie’s feet. The joke made Trixie smile and playfully push Katya away. They both knew she walked perfectly. 

“I haven’t gone on a date in a while.” She wore so much makeup, but right now Katya was sure she was blushing. 

“You did great, nine out of ten.”

Trixie laughed, loud and unashamed. “Nine? What, should I have paid the bill?”

“The bill is split, Mama, that’s just the rules,” said Katya, taking Trixie’s hand and pulling her until they were hidden away in the narrow space in between a building and a park fence. “But we haven’t kissed yet, I could still be disappointed.”

There was no space for them to be anything but pressed together. Katya’s hands were on Trixie’s waist, waiting patiently for permission to roam about. Trixie’s hands hesitantly rested on her shoulders, giving away that the woman’s confident expression was just a façade.

“So I still have to prove myself,” she whispered. Her eyes were on Katya’s lips now. 

Katya’s gaze wandered to Trixie’s lips too, her tongue unconsciously peeking out to wet her own. “Yeah, I can still change my review, you never know,” she mumbled. She didn’t have time to look up into Trixie’s eyes again before they were kissing, meeting in the middle like they couldn’t help it any longer. 

It was soft and didn’t last very long. Not the first time at least. They broke apart and looked at each other as if they needed to test the waters before coming back together. The second time, Katya pressed at Trixie’s lower back to bring her impossibly closer, and Trixie tangled her hand in Katya’s wild hair, sucking at her bottom lip while her nails raked her scalp. Katya was done for. She lost track of time, even though she could tell it was too soon when they finally broke apart.

“I have to get back to work,” said Trixie. She was breathless, and it was hard to focus on anything other than her delicious lips. 

“Be a little late,” shrugged Katya, diving back in. 

Trixie gave in, crowding her against the wall and allowing the kiss to last just a little longer and yet again breaking it too quickly. “Okay, that’s a lot late now.” She giggled and turned her face away as Katya tried to steal another kiss. She ended up with her lips on Trixie’s cheek, following with a series of pecks all around her face. 

“Alright, alright,” said Katya after a not too gentle push from Trixie. 

“Did you get red lipstick all over my face?” asked Trixie, swiping a finger over her jaw to check. 

“How dare you, my makeup is expensive I’ll have you know.” They stepped out of their little nook and resumed their walk. Katya didn’t bother to fix her hair. 

\--

“What is it?”

“A surprise.” Katya murmured, pushing Trixie into the room.” Sit there and see if you can convince her it’s her birthday.”

“It is her birthday.”

“I know that, Brenda. She’s been talking about her husband picking her up, I don’t know what day she thinks it is.”

“Okay, but what is it?”

“A surprise. I’ll be right back.”

Trixie pursed her lips for a second before smiling as she entered Mrs. Foster’s room. 

“Oh, hello dear! What a wonderful surprise!” said Mrs. Foster, slowly but determinedly getting up to give Trixie a hug. “What are you doing here? I’m just waiting for Henry to pick me up. He should be here any minute.”

“Is he taking you somewhere special?” asked Trixie, gently hugging the old lady and helping her sit down on a chair by the table. “You know, for your birthday?”

“Is it my birthday today?” 

“It is. And you’ve never looked better.” Trixie sat with her, watching the now familiar look of confusion set on Mrs. Foster’s face. “How about we play something? Anything you like, birthday girl.” 

Mrs. Foster smiled tenderly, but before she could say anything, Katya walked into the room singing. 

“Happy Birthday to you…” Katya sang a little off-key and Trixie was endlessly endeared by it. As she began singing too, she thought about the old guitar in her apartment. Maybe she would make a song for Katya. It had been a while since she did something like that, it could be fun. 

Katya had a cake in her hands, so small it was toeing the line to become a cupcake. She placed it on the table. There were m&m’s scattered over the white frosting, and a single blue candle lit in the middle of it. They finished singing and clapped as Mrs. Foster blew on the candle. 

“Did you make a wish?” asked Katya, producing some plastic forks from her pocket. 

“I can’t tell you,” said Mrs. Foster, scandalized. 

Katya laughed. As she turned to Trixie to give her a fork, the younger woman couldn’t do anything other than lean up and kiss her. “Did you make this cake yourself?” she asked.

“Of course not, I bought it,” Katya whispered back, sounding way more fond than she certainly intended to. 

But as they stabbed the cake and began to eat it, Trixie knew it was home-made. It was a dark chocolate cake, a little too crooked and too moist to be store-bought. 

“Sit down, dear,” said Mrs. Foster with a mouth full. 

Katya chuckled and sat beside Trixie, who immediately grabbed her hand under the table. She placed a kiss under Katya’s ear, and whispered, “I love you.”

She was sure Katya would have said it back had her not immediately choked on the cake. Trixie laughed even as she tried to help her. They had only been together for a few months now, but Trixie had never been surer of the words that came out of her mouth. 

Mrs. Foster smiled at them, unphased by Katya’s spasms. “You know, dear, I’m so glad you moved on.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
